The program has been initiated in order to study the neurophysiological correlates of schizophrenia and deviant behavior based on a prospective research design using the quantitatively and qualitatively analyzed electroencephalogram (EEG), auditory evoked potential (AEP), and contingent negative variation (CNV). The subjects studied in this group will be so-called "high risk" children whose parents suffer from clearly diagnosed schizophrenia. The two control groups of children, one with normal parents and one with psychopathic parents, will be matched with the high risk group according to sex, race, age, social class, mother's age and height, and father's age. Judging from previous investigations (Mednick and Schulsinger, 1970), it is expected that 15 percent to 20 percent of the high risk children will develop schizophrenia and 30 percent to 40 percent will exhibit deviant behavior. Only 10 percent of the low risk group (children with normal parents) will develop deviant behavior. Using this type of prospective, longitudinal study design, we hope to ascertain whether it is possible to determine the neurophysiological predictors of schizophrenia and deviant behavior before the onset of illness. The long-term goals of the project are: (1) to test the "genetic" hypothesis of the etiology of schizophrenia and behavior deviation, (2) to develop neurophysiologic predictors for the diagnosis and prognosis of these clinical entities, and (3) to determine the most effective drug treatment for the patients. The first two years of this project were allocated to EEG, AEP, and CNV data collection in Copenhagen with some preliminary analysis in St. Louis. Funds for the next two years are being requested to analyze and evaluate the data in New York.